


何以别离久

by Laurachanc



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:43:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurachanc/pseuds/Laurachanc
Summary: 拿以前在LOF上放过的小短文来试一下手机上AO3咋发文……





	何以别离久

按胡同里的这一圈儿邻里的话说，王耀这青年，说起来起码三点好：相貌好，品行好，对小孩儿特好。

说其相貌，那的确当得起一表人才这词儿，更何况穿着讲究体态美观，就是脑袋后还喜欢“不大规矩”地留着一小辫儿，他刚搬进胡同那几天领居们都以为是打哪儿来的艺术家——要不都这年代了，哪个男的还喜欢没事儿留长发啊；说其品行，倒也不是说常看他扶老奶奶过街还给残障人士让座什么的。其一是他十分懂礼节懂客套，通常笑起来礼貌不失亲切，这就给了邻居们十分良好的第一印象。还有便是有人找他帮忙，他素来不怎么拒绝。有些领居们大都不会的技术活，什么修钢笔呀修收音机呀换车轮儿呀，他样样都会。而且帮起人来从不含糊。比如住隔壁楼间的女主人早晨赶上班来不及买菜，见王耀提着菜篮子出胡同口，脑子一热便急匆匆地把采买的事儿飞快地托付与他了，中午买了一家子的快餐提回家，一眼就瞧见了门把手上挂着一袋子东西——什么茄子青菜豆角还都是挑着好的买，菜钱也一分不多一分不少地写在一纸条上。

但即使他待人接物这样和气，在整个胡同里的关系依旧算是不冷不热，实际上王耀与邻居之间除了进出胡同时打个招呼、节日里客套个来回和平日里有人托他帮忙之外，基本没了别的来往，彼此都算不上生疏也谈不上熟络，他愿意帮人呢，是人家的脾性、心地好哩。邻里又时不时互相借东西，借到王耀家的便时常忘了还，有时过了很久在家中碰巧又找出了王家的东西，满脸愧疚地还回去，王耀也不恼。王耀平时不爱为难人，别人便以为是王耀对借出的小玩意儿都不怎计较，有的便借着借着就丢了。结果有回王耀亲自问起了李家大婶自己老久前借出的一副楠木针线盒，李婶就给闹了个大红脸，王耀知道了眸色一沉，滞了半刻压抑着也没发作，脸色之差堪比颐和园内的镇鬼石雕，接着人一转身头也不回地就走了。于是胡同里的人们终于明白过来了，哦，原来王耀也是有脾气的，你借了他的东西不还，人家并不是真不计较的。

但说到他对小孩儿呢，也说不清他是真喜欢小孩儿还是只喜欢对着小孩儿好，可胡同里孩子都真挺喜欢王耀，就因这年轻的叔叔长得好人亲切。有时胡同里的一群孩子结伴着嬉闹，王耀从外边下班回来，自行车都还没停，一群孩子呼啦就围上来了，笑嘻嘻地叫嚷着“王叔叔”、“王叔叔”。这“王叔叔”也跟着笑，放了自行车叫了胡同口一小贩来，给每个孩子一人买一个橘——实际上说到年龄，全胡同的人都得叫他爷爷的爷爷还不止哩。

王耀是个好小伙，这是胡同里人人都没得否认的。可这么好的一青年，怎的来来往往的也老一个人，横竖没见着有个伴儿啊？

于是，某天休息日清晨张家嫂子带着家中一大一小俩孩子散步，看见王耀正在胡同口的茶铺里坐着，边思忖着家中还有个待字闺中的小姨子边度量这王耀这小伙儿条件不错，便挪了过去。王耀呢也客气，和张嫂有一搭没一搭地聊着。张嫂怀里的孩子见着旁边坐着的人便不大老实，王耀索性笑着替张嫂把孩子抱了过来。张嫂便寻机探问道：“我说小王啊，你这也老大不小了，想着要过孩子没啊？”王耀笑了笑：“家中孩子原也是有的，还不少。”这说的别人就纳闷了，看你一年轻小伙儿年纪没过30吧，媳妇都没见着，还能有娃？还不少？哪儿出啊？王耀又接着说：“可惜走丢了几个，又被人偷走了几个，这会儿一个都不剩啦。”

妇人不说话了，一半是听愣了一半是委实不知怎么接话。王耀怀里的孩子还在天真地啃着手指，时不时拽拽王耀从肩上垂到胸前的马尾辫，王耀稍一逗她，便咯咯地笑起来。于是被大人晾在一旁神游了好久的大孩子便回过神来，瞧着胡同里好看的王叔叔认真地说，叔叔你的头发好长。

王耀刚把头发从小孩粘满口水的指缝里拯救出来，望着留在头发上一小块晶莹愣了愣神，听罢又舒了眉像是习以为常一样。他摸摸大孩子的脑袋温和地说是啊，我这头发这样跟着我好久啦。

叔叔你为什么不剪短发呀，你不喜欢短发吗？

王耀笑笑不接话，仔细地看了看大孩子，约莫八九岁的年纪，长得一副机灵模样，他便说，小香被人抱走的时候，和你差不多大。

孩子不屑地纳罕，像我都这么大了还要人抱着走呢，顿了会儿又眨巴着眼问，小香是谁？

小香是谁。王耀嘴角的笑意滞了滞，无声无息地衰减了下去。王耀慢慢地转过眼不再看那孩子，眼睛无目的地定格在了茶铺里烧得冒烟的水壶。是啊，小香是谁，如今你怎么回答这个问题呢，王耀，如今你怎么好意思回答这个问题呢。水壶里烧沸了的热水咕噜咕噜地剧烈翻滚着，上面的壶盖顶不住下面的热浪颠簸着打颤，像是那一小壶的水里藏了什么怪力猛兽，挣扎着咆哮着就要从那小小的空间里破壶而出。

说上来，王耀倒不是不喜欢短发才不剪头发的。只是这么多年下来了，什么变化没经历过，觉得还是有些融入习惯的事物不改也罢。他脱了长袍换了西装，握过狼毫扛过步枪，年年变化下来原先养在家中的孩子也各个不见了，走丢的、自己跑的、被强抢的，而这些孩子不管是血亲还是别处捡的，哪个不是他当初掏心掏肺教养大的呢。人都说一头青丝生的是相思、是情愁，他这一头长发千年都未变过，他这会儿就怕把头发一割，便把这千年下来的旧亲旧情也一并割没了。那时他打仗打疲了，倒头躺在尸横遍野的黄土地上，这一头隔着海湾有他妹妹，那一头整片大陆的另一端有他弟弟。夕阳西下天边一头越来越亮，另一头越来越暗，谁也不和他在一片天空下望同一片红霞。王耀冲着天空喊，香啊澳啊湾啊，你们何时归啊何时归，不在一片天空下的他们谁也听不见。

茶铺老板揭了煮开的茶壶，浓郁的白雾汹涌地从瓷盖下升腾而出，整个铺子都弥漫着茶叶的苦香。长发青年深吸一口气，抿够了这般苦味，良久之后才又开了口，仿佛刚经历了件什么深沉痛苦的事情，这会儿终于放柔了眉眼，语气慈祥得像个德高望重的老祖辈：

“小香啊，他是我家孩子，是我弟弟，我家人，我血亲。”


End file.
